How To Make A Story Proving Your OC is NOT a Mary-Sue
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Ai gets frustrated with her laptop that won't start, as well as shows an addiction to chocolate, and is very bad with math and technology. Madoka can't believe it. She had always seen Ai as somewhat of a perfect person. Ai shows her exactly why that isn't true. This shows you people that Ai is NOT a Mary Sue.


**Song Of Hope: Okay, this is going to show the more flawed side of Ai, because I'm not showing them enough and still keep having Ai called a Mary Sue, so let me show it to you, and give you a Valentines Day present.**

Ai was sitting on the couch at the B-Pit, trying to get a laptop that her father had gotten her working. Madoka came down.

"Hey Ai, what's that?" She looked up.

"Oh, hey Madoka. Papa got me a laptop. It's apparently top of the line and really easy to use, but it's so frustrating!"

"Not very tec savvy?"

"Or math savvy. I'm not good with tec other than my cell phone, and not good with math past basic numbers I'll actually use, which is why this is so confusing!"

"Where are the instructions?" Ai handed them to Madoka. "These are pretty simple."

"Maybe for a super genius, but I was barely passing math class."

"You just have to-" Ai looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Could you just start this thing? Pretty please?" She nodded. Ai handed her the laptop, and within a little bit, Madoka got it working perfectly.

"There."

"Thanks." She started surfing the web. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, look at this." Madoka got closer. "It's an article about Valentines Day. It says that boyfriends should stop getting chocolates for their girlfriends, because statistics show they'll only eat a couple, and then throw the rest away to keep from getting fat. Can you believe this?" She shook her head.

"Why would anyone want to waste perfectly good chocolate?"

"It makes me so mad! Someone else could be enjoying that delicious chocolate instead of it being carelessly wasted on people who don't appreciate the awesomeness of chocolate!" Madoka gave her a weird look. "What?"

"You're talking about chocolate like Ginga talks about burgers." She smiled sheepishly.

"I may have a slight problem with chocolate."

"Really?" Ai nodded.

"Yeah. Once, when Kunzite and I were still dating, he gave me five boxes of chocolates, and I ate them all within about an hour." Madoka's eyes were really wide.

"How are you that skinny if you ate that much chocolate?"

"Well, first Koi hid all of the chocolate in the house from me, then Papa told every cashier in all of Kyoto not to let me even buy a single M&M. Then, Jochuu made me exercise for about three hours non-stop." When Madoka had a blank look on her face, she filled in the blank. "Jochuu is my head maid at my home." She nodded.

"So, I'm guessing you don't do much cleaning?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I grew up for most of my life in a normal looking home with my mom making me do chores, but everything at my new mansion was so weird, and everything worked differently. I tried doing the dishes and making dinner since it was Jochuu's birthday, but I ended up setting the kitchen on fire and breaking the plumbing in the sink, and please don't ask how. It's embarrassing." Madoka's eyes widened.

"I'd never guess that you'd ever mess up like that?" Ai's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Madoka sat in her chair and turned it around to face Ai.

"Well, you've always seemed kinda perfect. Well, not at first, but once I got to know you, you just seemed so nice, and kind, and flawless. You were the kind of person I wish I could be." Ai snorted. No joke, she actually snorted.

"Does anybody else think I'm perfect? Other than Kyoya, I try to tell him I'm not perfect, but whenever I do, he gets kinda sappy. When he does, it's kinda weird. I'm getting off subject. So, is that what you guys think?"

"I'm not sure about the others."

"Well, let me tell you, I am far from perfect. Have you heard my sailor mouth? Or do you remember when I came to Metal City at first, about ready to kill Kyoya?"

"Well, sure, but after that, you practically became the embodiment of perfection."

"Let me tell you some stories Madoka. Let's start with after I left on my Battle Bladers journey."

**Song Of Hope: This is how you prove a character as a non-Sue. Enjoy**


End file.
